<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Колыбель Ньютона by Plastic_Mind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088119">Колыбель Ньютона</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind'>Plastic_Mind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Канон!вёрс с андроидами [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гэвин смотрит на себя двухлетней давности и не узнаёт того человека.</p>
<p>Ричард смотрит на вычищенный от строчек вирусного программного кода Дзен-сад и не знает, кем был тот прошлый он-машина.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Канон!вёрс с андроидами [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Колыбель Ньютона</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В тексте присутствуют хэдканонные моменты. У Ричарда корпус чёрного цвета, стыки пластин отливают голубым свечением. Каждый биокомпонент и деталь корпуса имеет свой идентификационный номер, пропечатанный на поверхности.<br/><br/><br/><strong>Источники вдохновения:</strong><br/><br/>Hurts - Suffer (Official Audio)<br/><a href="https://youtu.be/hGCPj32plSU">https://youtu.be/hGCPj32plSU</a><br/><br/><strong>и работы двух замечательных артеров</strong><br/><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/MRearrea/status/1254097107641909251">https://twitter.com/MRearrea/status/1254097107641909251</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/MRearrea/status/1246902335542120456">https://twitter.com/MRearrea/status/1246902335542120456</a><br/><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/egooppidum/status/1265790824568311808">https://twitter.com/egooppidum/status/1265790824568311808</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/egooppidum/status/1273588731451248640">https://twitter.com/egooppidum/status/1273588731451248640</a><br/><br/><strong>Визуальная составляющая:</strong><br/><br/>PVRIS - Gimme a Minute (Official Lyric Video)<br/><a href="https://youtu.be/juCl5gnqkpo">https://youtu.be/juCl5gnqkpo</a><br/><br/><a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8B%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C_%D0%9D%D1%8C%D1%8E%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0">Колыбель Ньютона</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я покажу тебе, как расстыковать твоё сознание и тело</p>
<p>Веди пальцами по моему телу, словно по лезвию ножа</p>
<p>Я вижу, как извивается твой силуэт</p>
<p>И в нашем маленьком мире я растворяюсь в тебе</p>
<p>
  <em>Hurts — Suffer</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Андроиды заберут нашу работу, говорил он. Андроиды заберут нашу жизнь, говорил он. Андроиды лишь куски пластика и железа, говорил он.</p>
<p>Гэвин смотрит на себя двухлетней давности и не узнаёт того человека.</p>
<p>Люди глупы, слабы и испорчены, говорили ему. Люди не достойны наших знаний и силы, говорили ему. Люди всего лишь мешки с мясом и костями, говорили ему.</p>
<p>Ричард смотрит на вычищенный от строчек вирусного программного кода Дзен-сад и не знает, кем был тот прошлый он-машина.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Гэвин ведёт языком по корпусу Ричарда, прослеживая рисунок отливающих голубым стыков пластин. Зализывает эти герметичные стыки, и Ричарда выгибает, словно шарнирную куклу, от каждого такого штриха-мазка. Система поверхностных рецепторов захлёбывается от противоречащих друг другу данных. Слюнная жидкость, капли пота: система Ричарда раскладывает их на составляющие, начинает анализировать — но, не дойдя и до 50 процентов, осыпается бесконечной чередой сообщений об ошибках. </p>
<p>Ричард ведёт оголившимися от скина подушечками пальцев по очертаниям вен на теле Гэвина. Прощупывает каждый рубец и отметину. Выглаживает боль из затянувшихся шрамов, стирает заскорузлые воспоминания с кожи Гэвина, впитывая их в себя через невесомые касания, вытравливая на поверхности собственного корпуса. И Гэвин натягивается под его руками, словно стальной канат — каждой своей мышцей, каждой веной.</p>
<p>Гэвин давно выучил наизусть все номера на теле Ричарда. Он вжимает ладони в неподатливые твёрдые пластины, чувствует, как начинают неметь собственные пальцы. Он закрывает каждую цифру своими отпечатками, поцелуями, словно новой кожей — невидимой для посторонних глаз. И Ричарда окатывает волной «цифровых мурашек» — система регистрирует этот призрачный скин, пытаясь получить доступ к данным. </p>
<p>«Каждый биокомпонент нуждается в серийном номере», — говорит Ричард и ставит очередной засос на человеческой коже. Гэвина выкручивает в его руках, словно перебитый кабель под высоким напряжением — безжалостно, хаотично.</p>
<p>Гэвин вплавляется голой кожей в тело Ричарда: в местах соприкосновения скин мгновенно разъедает до корпуса, словно на него плеснули кислоты. Системы поверхностного и внутреннего термоконтроля Ричарда заклинивает — центральный блок выщёлкивает то предупреждение о перегреве, то о переохлаждении. </p>
<p>Ричард прижимается грудью к Гэвину со спины, и островки гладкого скина на контрасте с оголившимся корпусом из-за сбитой терморегуляции кажутся почти ледяными. И Гэвину хочется притереться ещё ближе, чтобы его практически вшило в эту смесь пластиковых волокон и железных пластин.   </p>
<p>Гэвин поворачивает голову и прижимается в слепом поцелуе к челюсти Ричарда. Судорожно выдыхает и протяжно стонет. И Ричарда оглушает волной белого шума, через который пробиваются обрывки слов и сорванный шёпот. </p>
<p>Ричард направляет Гэвина рукой за подбородок, помогает найти правильный угол и накрывает его рот губами с давно сползшим скином. Гэвин впускает чужой язык и проглатывает одну за другой механические вибрации, которые заменяют Ричарду стоны.</p>
<p>Гэвин опрокидывает Ричарда на постель, нависает над ним и не может отвести взгляд от того, как Ричарда ведёт от объёма нехарактерных данных и их рассинхронизации. Диод конвульсивно полыхает всеми цветами сразу, пока система безуспешно пытается дефрагментировать хотя бы часть входящей информации, но её коротит, и она не может зафиксировать себя в одном состоянии. Ричард смотрит Гэвину в глаза и видит там отблески собственного диода.  </p>
<p>Ричард сминает пелену белого шума и алого сияния силой воли и роняет Гэвина на себя. Зажимает его запястья одной рукой у себя над головой, заставляя Гэвина прогнуться в пояснице. Ричарду не нужна опора, чтобы зафиксировать себя и удерживаемый объект в пространстве на неопределённое время. Гэвину не пошевелиться, и он как рыба, выброшенная на берег, открывает рот в попытке выдохнуть хотя бы несколько звуков.</p>
<p>«Р-и-ч-и», — разрывает темноту спальни словно плетью молнии. Гэвина уже самого трясёт, и он не чувствует той границы, где его внутреннее напряжение переходит в вибрации корпуса Ричарда, а где его накрывает ответной волной от дрожи Ричарда.</p>
<p>Голосовой модуль Ричарда слетел ещё в самом начале, и он выстукивает пальцами свободной руки по спине Гэвина его же имя: «11010000 10010011 11010001 10001101 11010000 10110010 11010000 10111000 11010000 10111101» — словно «морзянку». Гэвин не умеет проигрывать даже в постели, даже когда безоговорочно доверяет и отдаётся без остатка, и каждую «единицу» он возвращает Ричарду с болезненным рыком, а каждый «ноль» — с протяжным стоном: «Р-ри-чи-и… Р-ри-чи-и… Р-ри-чи-и...»  </p>
<p>Гэвин прижимается лбом ко лбу Ричарда, когда звуков и скользящего трения становится то ли слишком много, то ли слишком мало, и Ричард отпускает его запястья. Будто целует его взглядом, прижимает подушечки указательного и среднего пальцев к правому виску Гэвина, массирует по кругу, будто очерчивает контур несуществующего диода. </p>
<p>Ричард усаживает Гэвина к себе на колени. И с каждым движением, с каждым рваным выдохом Гэвина отсветы голубого на стыках пластин, будто потоки тириумной лавы, стремятся вырваться наружу, «надламывают» крошащийся битами корпус Ричарда изнутри. Они с Гэвином, словно атомы в квантовой колыбели Ньютона: существуют здесь и сейчас в едином ритме. Ричард приподнимается Гэвину навстречу — и тот отклоняется назад, Ричард тянет его на себя — и Гэвин послушно оседает в его объятия.</p>
<p>Гэвин всего лишь человек, и именно он нарушает этот идеальный баланс, раскачивая колыбель всё сильнее и быстрее — то сбивается с ритма, то снова его находит. Он будто стремится спаять воедино кожу человека с корпусом андроида, слить в один сосуд кровь и тириум, вплавить человеческие мысли в стройные ряды единиц и нулей. И Ричард следует за ним, словно за путеводной звездой, прорвавшей своим сиянием ткань его цифрового мира.</p>
<p>Ричард оплетает Гэвина всем собой, словно цифровой паутиной, сжимает в кольце рук бережно, но крепко. И каждый всполох голубого на стыке пластин, каждый цветовой сигнал диода, каждая строка исходного кода — они, послушные воле Ричарда, ложатся отсветами на тело Гэвина, вывязывая на нём невидимый человеческому глазу рисунок. Гэвин вздрагивает от каждого отсвета, будто чувствует, как новый виток шнура занимает своё место, как свежий узел затягивается на его коже.</p>
<p>Пока в один ослепительно яркий и болезненный миг Гэвина и Ричарда внезапно не бросает в оргазм, словно лодку на острые скалы. Мир вокруг выдаёт синий экран, а грань между верой и доверием, между божеством и тем, кто ему поклоняется, между тем, кто подчиняет, и тем, кто подчиняется, стирается без следа.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Гэвин смотрит на себя двухлетней давности и не узнаёт того человека.</p>
<p>Ричард пришёл в жизнь Гэвина и забрал его сердце, тело и душу. И если бы у Гэвина был шанс повернуть время вспять, он отдал бы их снова.</p>
<p>Ричард смотрит на вычищенный от строчек вирусного программного кода Дзен-сад и не знает, кем был тот прошлый он-машина.</p>
<p>Гэвин пришёл в жизнь Ричарда и сломал его красную стену, прописал себя случайными графическими символами в череде единиц и нулей. И если бы у Ричарда был шанс на другое прохождение, он отдал бы Гэвину ключи шифрования сам.</p>
<p>Потому что в их новом мире нет больше «до» и «после» — теперь есть только «ты и я».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>